El despertar hacia una nueva Serena
by Mahsati Kou
Summary: Serena una joven que tiene un maravilloso futuro del cual ya tiene conocimiento, pero, que pasa cuando quieres elegir tu propio destino? Tomar tus decisiones, sentirte libre de estar con quién realmente quieres.


Una mañana que prometia ser perfecta, Serena despertó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pensaba que su vida era perfecta, que lo tenía todo, un futuro con Darién y las amigas más leales.

Le que llamo a su novio y como siempre no tenía tiempo para ella, así que decidió salir a caminar, llamó a su amiga Mina para invitarla a visitar Rei pues ya hace dos días que no sabian nada de ella, querian ver si todo estaba bien.

 _\- que crees que le pase a Rei? hace dos dias que no responde su celular. - dijo Mina algo preocupada_

\- probablemente esta enferma y con lo obstinada que es seguro que no quiere que sepamos - dedujo Serena

\- bueno dejemos de especular y mejor apresuremonos, sea cual sea la razon es mejor averiguarlo - dijo mina acelerando el paso.

\- no tan rápido Mina - se quejo la rubia

\- Serena eres una olgazana - dijo Mina y corrío mas rapido dejando a Serena miy atrás - apresurate tortuga!

\- Mina esperame!!

Despues de un rato de estar jugueteando, llegaron a las puertas del templo se escuchaban unos gritos muy singulares las dos quedaron sonrojadas y decidieron marcharse sin anunciar su llegada, caminaron varias cuadrs sin decirse una palabra, tenian pena de mencionarlo.

Se detuvieron en un café a desayunar algo porque morían de hambre por tanto ejercicio inecesario, ordenaron y mientras esperaban se miraron a los ojos comenzaron a reír de la nada Mina le pregunta a Serena...

\- con quién crees que salga Rei? Porque por lo que escuche era ella la que gemía -dijo con un poco de vergüenza - no nos ha dicho si sale con alguien!

\- es cierto respondió Serena tenemos que averiguar con quién está saliendo nuestra amiga Rei - decía Serena entre risitas.

\- De que tanto se ríen? - pregunto una voz conocida

era Seiya quien pasaba por ahí y decidió entrar a saludar a Serena.

con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios le dijo - hola bombón buenos días. Me sorprende verte tan temprano levantada y de tan buen humor - le decía esto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Mientras una ansiosa mina preguntaba a dónde se encontraba su osito.

Tranquila Mina viene en camino. Decía Seiya sin dejar de Mirar a su bombón

\- vaya espero y llegue pronto ya quiero ir a ver quién es el galán De Rei, es más! Llamaré a a Amy y Lita para reunirnos fuera del templo de reí.

\- es una excelente idea - dijo Serena - haber que le parece a reí que la descubramos con su nuevo novio

\- Hola - saludaron dos guapos galanes

\- hola Yaten! Buenos días Taiki - respondio Serena

\- buenos días cuñado! Hola mi osito, estaba pensando en ti - suspiro Mina

\- hola Mina, nos podrian hacer espacio pa sentarnos con ustedes creo que tambien ordenaremos algo para desayunar.

\- por supuesto, sientense - mina se recorrío de su lugar para que se sentaran los dos chicos

\- mi diosa del amor, supongo que si piensas tanto en mi es por que me extrañaste?

\- si osito te extrañe!

Mina y Yaten se besuqueban frente a los chicos quienes desviaban la mirada de tan melosa situación, Taiki ordenó los desayunos para el y sus hermanos, Serena y Seiya se burlaban de lo cariñoso que Yaten se habia vuelto con Mina lo que hizo enojat a Yaten y responderle con una dura verdad a Serena.

\- vaya que te has vuelto sumiso - hermanito dijo Seiya.

\- ja ja ja! Si Seiya se demuestran tanto amor en público, Mina si que lo tiene sometido - dijo Serena molestando al peliplateado

Yaten se molesto y respondío - al menos yo trato de hacer algo para que Mina este contenta, ella en verdad me importa y... Dime Serena a donde se encuentra Daríen ahora? - preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo que a Serena se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara

\- bueno el esta ocupado sabes, esta haciendo su servicio social en el hospital de tokyo

\- no te preocupes bombón! seguro que te llama más tarde, el gruñón de mi hermano solo dijo eso para molestarte - me sonrio Seiya pues no le gustaba verla triste

\- si Serena mi osito a veces es muy pesado - sonrío

el camarero llego con los desayunos de los chicos, asi que se apresuraron a terminarlo, ya no soportaban mas la intriga. serena pensaba ordenar una segunda ronda de comida

\- mmm... no quede satisfecha creo que pedire algo más!

\- que? bombón pero si te comiste dos pastelillos, un coctel de frutas y una malteada grande - deci Seiya asustado

\- deberias de cuidarte o de verdad quedaras como un bombón - comentó Yaten

\- que malos son - dijo con voz infantil

\- no Serena! no ordenes más! Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver a Rei, tenemls un asunto pendiente con ella

\- yo voy contigo mi diosa

\- yo los acompaño Amy me llamo para decirme que nos veríamos allà.

\- entonces nos vamos?

\- Vamos! respondieron todos.

Mientras se acercaban al templo vieron a Amy y Lita saludar y Amy muy contenta de ver Taiki de inmediato se paró a su lado y lo saludo muy cariñosamente.

-bueno ya es hora - dijo Seiya - entremos - mientras llevaba del brazo a serena como un caballero.

Serena solo lo observaba y caminaba embobada al lado de el olvidando que tenía novio solo quería seguir cerca de ese chico tan especial.

Cuando entraron no podían creer lo que veian sus ojos era reí con un joven mucho mayor que para.sorpresa de Serena y asombro de los demás era Darién chiba quien se encontraba aún sin playera besando a reí.

\- es el colmo Darién Chiba - dijo serena miéntras salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza si no de rabia - estás con reí no lo puedo creer por eso no tenías tiempo para mi eres un imbécil! te odio! Después de todo me engañas con ella! y tu Rei con él? se supone que eres mi amiga! Pero solo era apariencia, no sé porque no me.imagine esto si siempre lo sospeche pero pensé que era mi imaginación. Como mi amiga podría traicionarme.??

Reí solo podía balbucear no sabía cómo responder a los reclamos serena - Serena yo... Lo siento pero nosotros estamos juntos desde antes de que se supiera que ustedes tenían que cumplir con un destino, lo siento serena pero no pude evitarlo...

\- serena - dijo Darién - no es la gran cosa ella solo es una distracción, no significa nada para mí además piensa en Rini si no estás conmigo no nacerá.

\- ahora te preocupas por Rini? por favor Daríen no me hagas reir.

\- es la verdad Serena tienes que pensar en ella.

\- Serena Darien tiene razón, no por esto debes de ser egoísta

Las palabras de Rei enfurecieron a Serena, de repente se acercó se abalanzó sobre Rei y la abofeteo diciéndole - esto es por es por mentirme y fingir ser mi amiga - Era la primera ves que serena era valiente y enfrentaba a Rei - y tú no digas nada sobre Rini porque ella nacerá miéntras yo sea su madre

Darien solo se reía y contesto burlescamente - no cabe duda que eres una cabeza de chorlito

De repente alguien le toca el hombro y cuando regresa a Ver le dan un puñetazo en la nariz y empieza a desangrar.

\- no cabe duda que tú eres un idiota - dijo Seiya miéntras se limpiaba la mano y se alejaba de el.

Los demás que habían estado callados mientras Serena se defendía solo miraban a Rei con decepción y no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Al final no cabe duda que tú eres un imbécil - le dice un ojiazul a Chiba

quien solo pensaba - ya me las pagarás Seiya Kou -

se retira y le dice a serena - vamos bombón no tenemos nada más que hacer aqui.

\- Si Seiya vámonos - mientras le tomaba la mano - era la primera ves que tomaba su mano sin sentir culpa.

Todos los demás que solo habían observado se retiran en un silencio acusador. La única que le dice algo a reí es Amy y sus palabras fueron

\- Reí yo nunca espere mucho de ti y aun así lograste decepcionarnos - Amy se dió la vuelta y fue junto a Taiki dejando a Rei y Darién humillados y golpeados.

Serena...

Esta mañana me levanté muy feliz y con un día que parecía sería prometedor y así fue no era lo que yo esperaba. Pero... Al fin podré descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos pensaba miéntras observaba a Seiya que también la miraba

está ves se lo diré y voy a luchar por el - Seiya! Hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Serena. Mientras se levantaba de prisa.

Seiya la miró intrigado - dime bombón... Que es lo que e vas a decir?

\- Bueno yo quiero confesarte que...


End file.
